Butterfly kiss
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Len is having a hard time trying to get Rin to eat her medicine, and his last resort? Feed her... With his mouth. Len/Rin.


Disclaimer: I don't even own this! Yet I'm here, taking my time off to write about the program I don't own! Have I told you how much I love this?

WARNING: TWINCEST UP AHEAD.

_Written in Rin's perspective._

**Butterfly kiss.**

Have I told you how much I hated being treated as an insignificant dumb child? I didn't? Well, now you know. I hate being pushed around like some sort of toy. I hate doing things that other people tells me to. I'm rebellious, cute, kind… Whatever you call it, but I'm _definitely_ not submissive.

I mean, hello, who the heck wants to be submissive? It's way cooler being a rebel as compared to being a… Rather peculiar bookworm. Speaking of which, have you seen how my brother studied for his test? Now, that is what you would call an extreme perfectionist. I tried studying like him, but you see… I couldn't even stand reading those big useless blocks of words for like, five minutes! Then I go back to stare in front of the dark computer screen before I go hardcore gaming.

…_ That_ explained my current predicament. You know what? I'm smashing hard on my keyboard right now. I just feel very, very dizzy today, and I don't even feel like walking and talking much; Not even to Len, it seems… So I'm venting all my stress and anger onto the keyboard, and-

"Rin… _Why are you on the computer again_?" I turned to look at the source of voice to see Len leaning on the door with his arms coolly crossed. Apparently he wasn't very happy about what I was doing right now…

_See what I mean by being told what to do_?

"I'm heading to level up! I'm just very… Very dizzy…" I trailed off and slapped my forehead. I could seriously feel myself burning or something. My skin wasn't red, right? Please tell me it wasn't!

"Dizzy? Of course you are dizzy! Rin, you are down with fever! Just lie down on the bed and rest, okay?" Len walked towards me and looked into my eyes as if I was some sort of criminal.

"No! I'm going to level up s-soon… Just a… A m-minute…" Why was e-everything moving? I felt like everything was revolving around me and my great computer.

"_No, I am not giving you a choice. _Rin, you need to rest! Just turn that computer off, will you?" I think he really means it…

"B-But I… H-Hey! Who do you think you are anyway? I-I d-don't need to listen to you! Just leave me alone to play with my game, okay? It's just for a little wh-while!" Everything looked so blurry now…

"I'll help you level up, alright? Now go back to bed before I…" I couldn't really make out what he was saying anymore. Everything was… Everything was j-just so weird… Was Len mumbling to himself? Why couldn't I hear him?

Dizzy… Dark… Hurts… Head… What was h-happening to m-me?

Everything turned black.

**{Butterfly kiss}**

"W…Wake…"

"U-Up…."

Oranges… Oranges… Why did I smell them somehow? Yeah… I blacked out. So what happened to me? Where was I right now, anyway? What happened to Len and my poor, poor computer?

"Rin, There is a basket filled with oranges standing beside you!" Why did that voice sound so familiar?

… Ahh! Oranges! I opened my eyes and scanned the area looking for oranges but instead of them, I found Len. He was sitting beside me, staring into my deep sapphire eyes very, very strangely. I looked down to find myself… Lying on top of a bed.

I looked around once more, and spotted several things that weren't supposed to be there… Or in my room, at the very least. Books, literature, Arts… I don't have all those in my room, s-so…

…

**I. Was. In. Len's. Room.**

Gosh, why didn't he at least bring me to my own bed? I mean, I have my own bed after all… It doesn't explain why he'd bring me to his…

Though I'll admit that his bed was a lot more comfortable than mine. Having said that… I was about to go back to lying down when Len nudged me with something…

"What are you poking me with?" I swiftly looked to the side to see him… holding a bottle of…

_Oh my gosh._

N-No… My horror… My nightmare…

He was holding a bottle o-of…

M-E-D-I-C-I-N-E.

…

…

You have to agree with me! Medicines are the worst thing to exist on Earth! I mean, just look at those weird pills. They are the ones wanting to gobble and chew me up. The taste? Horrible! Utterly disappointing and disgusting beyond words!

"Rin… You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Len knew I had a deep long grudge with medicines. He waved the bottle of medicine in front of my face, causing me to frown and sulk in anger.

"I'm _not_ eating those!" I yelled straight into his face, ignoring that nervous look on his face.

"Yes. You. Are. You want to play that game, right? Then get better!" He smiled at me, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for his tricks…

"…They're bitter. And sour. And spicy. And everything but nice…" I folded my arms and glared at him. He twitched for a while before frowning sadly.

"_Just swallow them_!" His patience was wearing… thin, it would seem.

"I'm not going to do that! That's suicidal."

"I don't care! You need to get well, Rin… Do you want your condition to worsen?"

"That _thing_ doesn't even taste nice!"

"Like I already said, just shove them into your mouth! You won't taste anything, I promise."

… He pushed a few pills out of that medicine bottle into his hands and… slowly brought them to my mouth. Should I say "Delicious" or something like that?

… No… I wasn't giving in. _Not yet_.

I pushed him away and stomped out of the room in that very instant.

**{Butterfly kiss} **

I was watching the television when a pair of very suspicious hands started nudging me from behind. I didn't even need to look to know who that person was!

"_What now_?" I wasn't really ready to listen to Len's long talk on how medicines are supposed to cure you and all that stuff, blah blah…

"I prepared some oranges for you. You know you like those, yeah?" He walked up and sat beside me, his hands holding a plate filled with extremely appetizing orange delights. Speaking of food, I hadn't eaten since that time I had fainted… Was that seven hours ago? Or eight? Anyway, I was hungry and I couldn't resist that delicacy waiting in front of me.

Wait, wait, _wait_.

"... W-Wait a minute! Why are you suddenly this nice to me?" I asked, feeling a little suspicious about his intentions.

"I was thinking you'd like a few oranges since you were unwell and all… But well… I guess that wasn't really… Needed…" He trailed off, staring into space as he placed the late slowly down on the table in front of him.

"N-No! I want it. Bring em' here, now!" He suddenly grinned and brought a piece of that delicious fruit onto my mouth. Gosh, it looked so tempting with its bright colors and stuff… That cute, juicy delight.

"Come on, it's all yours…" Now Len was trying to tempt me, right?

I opened my mouth and was about to bite of the piece of flesh presented before me when I… Spotted…Something very…

"Len! You liar! That thing there has got a pill in it, right?" I pointed to the shade of white showing through the juicy flesh. Though I did wonder for a while there how Len managed to hide it… In…

He sighed and retreated back to his room in defeat.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try something else.

… _Right_?

**(Butterfly kiss}**

I was on my guard the whole day long. I had to make sure Len wouldn't feed me anything funny again… Just in case he tried to poison me with that pill he had been holding onto for the entire day.

But now… I was getting tired. Really tired… My cheeks were flushed from all the heat I've felt, and, well, I tried bathing several times but it didn't help cool me down or anything like that. So I've decided to just lie down and go to bed. Just this once, I'm going to bed early. Wow, a miracle indeed.

"… I'm just worried about you, Rin…" Len stood at the entrance of my room, staring at me with that sad yet cute face of his. He strode over to me and sat down on the bed beside me. Somehow I felt really uncomfortable this way…

It was like my heart was… trying to run away from my body. Okay, not exactly a nice way to put it, but yeah, you get the point.

"… I know… But you can't have me eating what I hate, right?" I felt mean.

"Rin, could you close your eyes for a moment?" I didn't feel good about what he was asking me to do, seriously.

"I'm _not_ falling for that!"

Len sighed, looking down onto the soft silky white sheets covering my bed before tilting his head to look at the door. The moonlight that was shining through the wide and clear window made him look, well, just as sad as he looked like now.

"_Please_."

…

I didn't really want him to be this sad. I wasn't really expecting him to look this down too. Not especially when it was concerning me… _really_!

"Alright. There you have it, Len… you'd better not try anything funny." I closed my eyes and breathed in hard, wondering what he wanted to do. If he does something funny, though, I would run him over with the road roller. Wonder if he'll take all that? Heh.

… but he wasn't doing anything at all.

…

…

Still _nothing_! What was he up to? I opened my eyes and got ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"What-"

… It happened so fast. I didn't even expect him t-to… to…

**Len. Was. Kissing. Me.**

Oh gosh… I didn't know what to do… I… I was so lost. He pulled me closer to him, and I could feel him licking my lips with that tongue of his before he moved his tongue into mine when I shrieked.

It tasted like chocolates. I mean, it was as sweet as chocolates! I couldn't explain how it tasted like. It was j-just… So sweet.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his body, giving in to the rising desire within me. I had completely no idea what I was trying to achieve and what he was trying to get from me, but... I don't care. Not in that moment, at least. I relaxed against his embrace and stared at him for a moment of two while comparing the taste of this with oranges.

I think I still prefer oranges more.

He pulled back, but not before licking his lips to savor that… th-that kiss just now. As for me… I didn't have anything to say, really. I was just shocked, and…

And… I placed my index finger on my lips before recalling what had happened just now. I knew I was blushing very, very furiously right now. I didn't know why my heart was thumping like a rocket, though…

"Rin… you there?"

"L-Len… Wh-why…? I…"

"You _finally_ ate that pill! Now I can finally rest in peace, you know?"

…

…

_What in the world_?

…

Where did I put the Road roller? _I need it_. NOW!

**{end.}**

**A/n: Sorry for the terrible writing, yeah… my shift button broke halfway throughout typing this story, so you might see some parts where I can use shift… if I smash the shift button hard enough it will work… so…**

**Anyway I think I will be doing another oneshot based on this oneshot where Len gets sick… it will be different and I mean different from this, of course. A-any suggestions? S-should I do that or not? Maybe I shouldn't, considering how I would ruin this oneshot T_T**

**Anyway please review? Even though you hated it?**

**Pretty please?**


End file.
